USP .45
The Heckler & Koch USP .45 '''("Universale Selbstladepistole" or "Universal Self-Loading Pistol") is the .45 ACP version of the USP. The USP .45 is based on the Mark 23 handgun in service with some USSOCOM personnel. History Design work on a new family of pistols commenced in September 1989 focused primarily on the U.S. commercial and law enforcement markets. In 1991, USP prototypes participated in rigorous testing alongside H&K's entry in the OHWS (Offensive Handgun Weapon System) program requested by the U.S. Special Operations Command (USSOCOM) and which would later result in the Mk 23 Mod 0. The USP prototypes were then refined in 1992, based on input from the OHWS trials and the design was finalized in December of the same year. The USP was formally introduced in January 1993 with the '''USP40 model (the base version) chambered for the increasingly popular .40 S&W cartridge, followed soon by the USP9 (using the 9x19mm Parabellum cartridge), and in May 1995—the USP45 (caliber .45 ACP). The USP marked the first time H&K chose to incorporate many traditional handgun design elements, such as those of John Browning's M1911, in one pistol. Two principles guided its development—the first being the use of a molded polymer frame, and the second being the creation of a "pistol paradigm". Heckler & Koch observed the strong points of its previous successful pistols for insight in developing the USP. Previous H&K pistol innovations include the unique squeeze-cocking mechanism of the P7, the precise roller-delayed blowback operation of the P9S, and the plastic frame and double action only trigger system used in the VP70Z. In contrast to these ambitious designs, the USP uses a Browning-style cam-locked action, similar to that developed by John Browning for use in the Hi-Power pistol. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer It is the only pistol available with a silencer. The unsuppressed version appears in F.N.G, Crew Expendable, and Charlie Don't Surf. The suppressed version appears in All Ghillied Up, One Shot, One Kill, Ultimatum, All In, No Fighting In The War Room, and Mile High Club. Multiplayer The USP .45 is frequently used in multiplayer because of its range and fairly high magazine capacity. It has 5 more rounds than the M1911 (in single player, 4 more than in multiplayer) as well as slightly greater range, but it has slightly greater recoil. Due to its range, it is the second most powerful pistol behind the Desert Eagle. Its one major flaw, however, is its hip fire accuracy being much lower than the other pistols while moving. While stationary however, the USP .45 has similar accuracy to the M1911. Attachments *Silencer Image:usp_4.png|USP .45 Image:uspiron_4.png|Ironsights Image:uspsil_4.png|Silenced Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer In Single Player, the USP .45 is always found with the Tactical Knife attachment, although it never identifies it in the weapon pickup text. The only true variation of the USP .45 found in Singleplayer is one with and without a suppressor. Multiplayer The USP .45 largely retains its low hipfire accuracy while maintaining longer range than the M9. FMJ does not work well with the USP due to its low starting penetration and semi-automatic firing. Other attachments are just as useful as they would be on other weapons. In hardcore, with Stopping Power, the M9 and the USP .45 can one-shot kill at any distance. Although, keep in mind that while in close range to close-medium range the handguns will still give you a one-shot kill even without Stopping Power. When used with the akimbo attachment, you knife incredibly fast, proven to be faster than the tactical knife. Weapon Attachments *FMJ *Silencer *Akimbo *Tactical Knife *Extended Magazines File:Usp.jpg|The USP.45 File:USP_.45_Iron_6.jpg|Iron sight File:USP_.45_tactical_knife_6.jpg|Tactical knife ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The USP.45 appears in ''Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the two side arms available in-game; the other being the M9. Unlike on the consoles the USP.45 has a 15 round magazine, as opposed to 12 rounds. It's recoil also settles much faster, resulting in more accurate shots. In single player it is also incapable of a one-shot kill at close range, but can kill in 2-3 shots at any range. Aside from this the USP.45 is mostly the same as the console versions. However, the weapon's benefits are short-lived, since the USP is only available to use once in single player in "Needle in a Haystack". In multiplayer the USP is the default side arm for the Coalition faction, making it much more useful due to the extended appearance. However, its power is decreased, taking 3-4 shots to kill, depending on range. Fortunately, it can still kill in one shot to the head, something most pistols aren't capable of in multiplyer. On top of this, the USP had terrible hipfire accuracy when moving, being almost as inaccurate as a LMG from the hip. But when stationary, it has near perfect hipfire accuracy (perfect when crouching). File:USP45_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The USP viewed from third-person File:USP.45_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The USP .45 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized File:USP45_Sights_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The USP's iron sights Video thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left Trivia *The USP .45 in Call of Duty 4 has an AN/PEQ-6 LAM, which is purely cosmetic and cannot be used. The LAM itself was designed for the Mk. 23 and was compatible with that model only. *With Akimbo attached to this weapon, the melee will always be the animation for when you lunge at someone. This explains the quick stabbing motion instead of the tradition quick slash when not lunging at someone. *In MW2 the weapon's iron sights are closer to the screen in singleplayer than they are in multiplayer. *The USP .45 in Modern Warfare 2 resembles a USP Compact Tactical, a weapon designed for use in the United States special forces. This pistol offers all the benefits of the full size USP Tactical .45, but in a more concealable package. *The USP on the multiplayer title-screen is equipped a pistol lanyard; this makes the weapon more difficult for hostile personnel to grab and use, and facilitates weapon retention. Models used in-game do not feature a pistol lanyard. *The USP .45's iron sights are incorrect when using the Tactical Knife attachment. *In Modern Warfare 2's Singleplayer missions the USP.45 is always equipped with a tactical knife, even if picked up from the ground, or even in "No Russian". *The USP.45 Veteran and Master II challenges only say USP instead of USP.45. *In Modern Warfare 2, in campaign, no matter where you get a USP from it will always have 72 rounds with it. *In Modern Warfare 2, the serial number is 01-09812337. *The USP .45 makes the same sound as the M1911 when fired. *The USP .45's knifing animation in Modern Warfare 2 is faster with the Akimbo attachment than the Tactical Knife. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:German Weapons Category:Multiplayer